Un Cambio
by Tenten.Uchiha.x3
Summary: ¡Tenten quiere un bebé! ¿Quién será el afortunado padre? -Te pondras gorda, más las estrias y varices... UA. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_** Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto (Si fuera mío... lo que no haría ese). La historia es MIA.

* * *

A cierta edad, una mujer se siente con la necesidad de procrear un niño, no solo para no sentirse sola y ampliar la familia; también para cuidarlo, quererlo, educarlo, ponerle un segundo nombre para gritárselo enojada, desvelarse, aventarle cualquier cosa cuando no hiciera caso y mandarlo por cosas a la tienda. Eso se piensa, ya cuando se está casada y teniendo una vida estable… pero, ¿Qué pasa si quieres un hijo y estas soltera? Tienes que recurrir al "hombre de la semilla", o para muchas otras lo que es la inseminación artificial.

¡Ah! lo que hacen las madres... Y eso pensaba la pequeña y menuda castaña, sentada en ese tranquilo restaurante; mientras veía como una madre le daba de comer en su periquera a un pequeño niño, aunque al final la mitad de la comida quedara en la ropa del niño y en el piso de restaurante; como quisiera uno propio… pero a el paso que iba, seria la típica solterona de 40 años con 15 gatos.

- Tenten, ¿para qué me citaste? – Dijo Neji, mientras le daba un sorbo a su café doble.

- Hace mucho que no nos vemos, o ¿Acaso no te gusta esta conmigo? – Le respondió la chica que estaba sentada enfrente de él, haciendo un puchero al final. Esa cafetería

Neji levanto una ceja - Nos vimos el domingo pasado en casa de Lee, así que no te creo.

- Neji, iré al punto – Neji la miro expectante mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café – Quiero que seas el primero en saber que voy a tener un bebé– Neji, tratando de no ahogarse, tosió mientras la chica le acercaba una servilleta para limpiarse.

- ¿Estas embarazada? ¿De quién? – pregunto después de limpiarse la boca.

- No estoy embarazada… aun. Mira Neji, ya no somos niños y en verdad quiero una familia.

- Tenten, eres muy joven como para tener un bebé.

- ¡Neji! ¡Estoy casi en los 30!

- Apenas vas a cumplir los 25- El hombre de ojos perla se masajeo la sien con los dedos, frustrado de no lograr que se mejor amiga entrara en razón.

- Y que tiene, chicas de 15 años ya tienen hijos ¿Por qué yo no puedo? Tengo un trabajo, gano lo suficiente y tú me regañas como si fueras mi madre… creí que podía confiar en ti – La chica hizo el ademan de levantarse de la mesa, el solo la tomo de la mano- Siéntate - Le pidió "amablemente" ordenando Neji.

- ¿Te das cuenta que es mucha responsabilidad?

- Si, lo sé "un gran poder, una gran responsabilidad" si vi Spiderman.

Neji cerró los ojos mientras contaba hasta diez mentalmente y luego suspiro– Te descuidaras y te pondrás gorda más las estrías y varices ¿Lo sabes?

- ¡Eres cruel! Eso no se dice ¡Me estas queriendo asustar!- Lo señalo con el dedo dramáticamente.

- Es mi única arma ahora, ¿No has pensado en adoptar?

- Claro que lo pensé, pero no le darían un niño a una mujer soltera… aunque yo sé que no necesito a un hombre a mi lado.

- Pero "necesitas eso" del hombre- Neji hizo una mueca de desagrado y Tenten suspiro -¿Y cuál es tu plan entonces?

- Fácil, una inseminación artificial.

- No es tan sencillo.

- Cierto; por eso necesito conseguir un donante.

- ¿Un donante?

- Si, así estoy segura de que este fresco y que sea en verdad de alguien que pueda confiar. Así que tengo que pedirte un favor.

Neji trago en seco- ¿Qué es?- La castaña le tomo la mano tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- No es algo que me puedas negar, Neji- En ese momento ellos se vieron a los ojos y Neji se dio cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás...

* * *

Hola .w. Ya hace tiempo que no escribía... y fue por diversas situaciones, solo espero terminar este Fanfic... no sé cuantos capítulos vaya a tener; pero quisiera que dejaran su comentario para saber si seguirlo o no.

Tengo vacaciones desde abril... pero no se me ocurría nada x.x


	2. Las amigas ideales

**_Disclaimer:_**Naruto no es mío es de Masashi Kishimoto (que hay veces que lo odio… la muerte de Neji no quedará impune ¬¬) La historia es mía… que se me ocurrió en un momento que veía la película de Jenniffer Anniston "Loco por ella" mientras comía helado de limón con nutella (no lo niego, es de-li-cio-so) así que estaba medio drogada a mi manera.

Enjoy~ (~.w.)~

* * *

_- No es algo que me puedas negar, Neji- En ese momento ellos se vieron a los ojos y Neji se dio cuenta de que no había vuelta atrás..._

Neji inhalo hondo esperando algo que creía que iba a decir su amiga – Quiero que me ayudes a elegir un donante- Dijo al fin Tenten.

- ¿Qué?

-Si Neji, quiero que me ayudes a elegir un donante… ¿Tu que creías?

- Hm… nada.

- Creíste que te iba a pedir tu "eso" ¿no es así?

- ¡Claro que no!

- Estoy segura que si- Desafío Tenten con la mirada.

- Bueno, y ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo? – contraataco Neji; medio burlándose, medio sugiriéndole.

-Pu-pu-pues… - Tenten se sonrojo, desde el momento que conoció al ojiperla se enamoro como una ilusa- no pienso encargarme de un Neji Jr. lo que queda de mi vida – Respondió Tenten tratando de que el sonrojo se fuera de su cara.

- ¿Qué estas insinuando Tenten?

- Digamos que eres muy frío, testarudo, enojón, es muy difícil hacerte hablar y eres un adicto al trabajo- Enumero con los dedos la castaña "_alto, sexy, latigable, con una mirada que me derrite_" Agrego mentalmente la trigueña – Además de que tú no quieres tener una familia.

- Si, eso es cierto -Neji frunció el seño, cerró los ojos se contuvo y al final respondió- Bien te ayudaré, ¿Te veo más tarde en tu casa?

- Lo siento Neji, hoy tengo una "junta de emergencia" con las chicas, así que me voy yendo hacia casa de Temari- Se levanto de la mesa y se fue dejando a Neji solo.

* * *

La casa de Temari era como una segunda casa para ella, donde podía tener el apoyo de su amiga y si a eso le agregamos que era el "cuartel de reunión" de sus amigas ¿Qué más podía pedir?

- ¡Estás loca!

_Comprensión_, era lo que podía pedir en ese momento…

- Eso creo… pero ¡ya estoy harta Sakura!

- Tenten, yo creo que por lo menos deberías pensarlo dos veces.

-Temari-san tiene razón…

- No, estoy segura de esto; chicas enserio quiero un bebé… ¡Ino deja de jugar Candy Crush y ponme atención!

Tenten tomo el teléfono de su rubia amiga con "gentileza"

- ¡Hey! ¡Casi ganaba! Además… si te ponía atención.

- Yo digo, que si quieres un bebé follate salvajemente a Neji de una vez…

- ¡Sakura-san!

- Si, Hinata es tu primo pero, es un imbécil cuando se lo propone.

- Temari tiene algo de razón, le he mandado indirectas, directas y muy directas y al final lo único que obtengo de él es un "_Tenten, estoy ocupado con mi trabajo"._

- Estoy de acuerdo con Tenten, ella lo ha estado esperando por 13 años; Hinata, a ti te funciono eso de esperar por Naruto cuando se mudo con Jiraiya al otro lado del mundo, pero ni a la frentona ni a Tenten les funciono.

- ¡Hey la bronca es con la semi-embarazada no conmigo!

- ¡Oye!

- Yo opino que lo mejor de hacer un niño es el "ensamblado". Imagínate, el "ensamble" de Neji…

- ¡Temari! – Le grito una sonrojada Tenten.

¡Oh! Enserio… que hermoso era tener el apoyo de esas amigas…

* * *

- ¡Neji! ¡Vamos a entrenar un rato! ¡Tu llama de la juventud esta muy debilitada!

- Lee, ya cállate – Se masajeo la sien por enésima vez ese dia… a ese paso necesitaría una aspirina.

- Hn, por lo que tardaste, creo que no te has follado a tu "amiga" Hyuuga- Dijo Sasuke Uchiha desde la puerta semi-abierta de su despacho.

- A ti que te importa Uchiha.

- Oh, cierto; que estas en la "friendzone"- Con esas palabras cerró la puerta y se fue.

- Neji mi gran rival, Tenten nuestra bella flor es una en un millón ¡Así que pelea por ella!

- ¡Lee, ya lárgate de mi oficina!

- ¡Yosh! Iré caminando de manos una hora para desearte suerte con nuestra bella flor, y si no lo consigo…

- Lee, solo vete…- Cuando Lee salió aún hablando acerca de sus "retos", apretó un botón del teléfono de su oficina- Karin, tráeme una aspirina y agua; que sea rápido.

* * *

¡Yosh! I'm back bitches! :3

Bueno~ creo que no todo va bien con nuestra protagonista… y tal vez el lemon ni siquiera sea nejiten… muajaja*insertar risa malvada aquí* nah! Mentira~ amo el nejiten.

Quiero agradecer a dos personas…

A la chica de mi primer review~ Vistoria-san… que luego me di cuenta que había leído muchos de sus fics antes .w.7

Y a una amiga y compañera de Preparatoria que en Facebook la encuentran como Shieru Shion Phantomhive.

Asi que espero que esta vez me dejen un review (se aceptan criticas jitomatazos y cartas bomba, tranquis aguanto vara).

Gracias por leer~ .w.


	3. Cuando algo sale mal

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto, etc., etc.… no publico esto para bienes prácticos (de hecho soy tan pobre que no tengo ni para el boleto para la mole ;A;) no me hago responsable de lo que mi fic pueda causar (casi nada, ya que al parecer solo lo leen como 6 gentes .3.). Aclaro que ningún espermatozoide salió lastimado en este episodio.

Enjoy~ (~.w.)~

* * *

- ¿Estás segura de esto?

- Completamente, Neji.

- Todavía puedes cambiar de opinión.

- ¡Neji! Ya elegí al donante y sabes que él está de acuerdo.

- Es un odioso.

- Pero es uno de nuestros amigos, ya quedamos en que lo podía hacer. Yo no le veo problema alguno.

- Si no querías tener a alguien como yo, ¡¿Por qué elegiste a alguien así?! ¡El es peor que yo! – Neji quería hacer entrar en razón a su amiga, pero al parecer todo ya estaba listo.

- Neji, no tengo a alguien más que se atreva a hacerlo, mira yo quiero alguien que no sea anónimo, para que cuando mi hijo me pregunte quien es su padre yo le pueda contestar.

Neji suspiro, si había alguien más terco que Gai sensei era ella – Bien, si eso prefieres; yo ya hice lo que me pediste – Bufo molesto un par de veces, Tenten le agradeció con la mirada y salió del consultorio de Tsunade.

A los pocos minutos de haber salido Neji entro Tsunade, que le hizo unas pruebas y después procedió a la inseminación, tardo un poco más de tiempo, Tenten se cambio la bata que portaba a su cómoda ropa y tenis.

- Listo, en unos días ven a mi consultorio; para ver si la inseminación fue exitosa- Dijo Tsunade en un tono maternal.

- Si, enserio ¡Muchas gracias Tsunade-sama! – Tenten estaba feliz, fue difícil convencer al "hombre de la semilla" pero, gracias a la ayuda de Naruto; lo había conseguido.

Solo era cosa de tiempo…

* * *

_Nerviosa, _esa palabra la describía de pies a cabeza en ese instante, a una llamada de su sueño, solo necesitaba la llamada de Tsunade-sama para confirmarlo. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado; oh no, la suerte la odiaba desde que la hizo enamorarse de su amigo, ser una chica "friendzone", el grano que le salió esa mañana detrás del cuello, que un autobús la mojara al esperar en la parada ya que misteriosamente su auto no arranco.

De repente, como canticos del cielo que más bien eran desde su alcoba, se oyó: _¿dónde está?, mi celular, oooh, ¿llaves? , ¿Dónde está?, mi celular, lo perdí~, ¡lo encontré! _Corrió desesperada a contestar, pensando que tenía que cambiar su tono algún día.

- ¿Hola?

- Si, ¿Ino?

- Solo quería recordarte de la fiesta en la mansión de los Hyuuga mas tarde, ¡que no se te olvide!

- No, estaré ahí… si nada más me hablaste para eso; tengo que colgar espero una llamada urgente.

- Oh, si ¡una cosa más!

- ¿Si?

- ¿Me puedes mandar vidas para Candy Crush? Se me acabaron y no puedo jugar- Se oyó el lamento exagerado de Ino por el teléfono.

Tenten colgó un poco molesta, ya luego haría que ella le mandara cosas en Criminal Case.

Y de nuevo se oyó el lamento de Germán* y antes de siquiera el oooh Tenten contesto.

- Ino, te mando vidas al rato solo no me molestes ahora.

- ¿Tenten? Soy yo… Tsunade

- ¡Oh Tsunade-sama! ¿Ya tiene los resultados de las pruebas?

- Si, y en serio lo lamento. Pero, tú sabes que en este tipo de procesos es muy difícil que a la primera se logre. Podemos intentarlo, dentro de unos meses; cuando regrese de mis vacaciones en Suna.

- Sí, claro- _Tranquila, no llores, debes mostrarte fuerte con Tsunade-sama_ repetía en su mente la trigueña– Suerte en sus vacaciones.

Tenía las inmensas ganas de llorar, pero debía ir a una fiesta; no quería ser vista como débil, llorona o en el peor de los casos, algo que nunca quiso ser: _dependiente_. Ella era fuerte, tenía mucha agilidad y una puntería de francotirador, gracias a los años de entrenamiento en artes marciales y algo de tiro con arco; y siempre destaco por ser la chica independiente de los demás.

Fue al "cuartel general" (casa de Temari) para verse con sus amigas antes de la fiesta y lo que según ella era _maquillarse como mapache y vestirse como un mono cilíndrero;_ en casos como esos, no le agradaba ir con sus amigas ya que Ino y Sakura se encargaban de cambiarle desde la ropa interior hasta el maquillaje innecesario.

Y así fue; tenía que admitirlo sus amigas hacían magia, Tenten se sentía una princesa; esta fiesta era importante para Hinata y Naruto, y sus amigas iban acorde al momento, todas con vestidos de coctel, casuales sin caer en lo vulgar y muy acorde a las personalidades de cada una, parecían modelos sacadas de una revista. Mientras ella se sentía rara, el cabello suelto y rizado en las puntas y estaba segura de que esos tacones la iban a atormentar toda la noche.

* * *

***Germán Garmendia… que les puedo decir yo amo HolaSoyGerman y caí en la necesidad de poner en su celular el "Dondecarajoestamicelu dance".**

**_He vuelto señores, señoras he vuelto,  
he vuelto pa' los que me dabais por muerto_**

**Quisiera dale gracias a la gente que me deja Reviews~ eso me impulsa a seguir mi fic… y como recompensa~ *redoble de tambores* ya el próximo va a tener el Lemon; solo diré que será el primero que publico ~ y el primero no yaoi~ así que espero que les guste (a las 5 personas que SI dejan Review ya que esas son las que leen mi fic) y agrego que será mas largo que lo usual.**

**NOTA ESPECIAL PARA BANDANA OF A RAINBOW****: Dijiste que ibas a dejar un review e.e y que ibas a leer la historia... me siento triste, ¡Mentiste! ;A; Esto me hiere mucho.**

**Review, nejiten fans, Review~ *zombiemodeon***


	4. Entre recuerdos y Alcohol (I)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La reputación de Sasuke no salió dañada ~demasiado~ en este capítulo. No me hago responsable de las fantasías Yaoi de las lectoras después de esto. Algunas cosas de las que hacen referencia los personajes tampoco son mías, son de sus respectivos autores.

Enjoy~ (~.w.)~

* * *

_Mierda…_

Esa única palabra resonaba en su mente mientras se vestía después de un relajante baño, tenía algo que hacer hoy, y debía decirle la verdad a Tenten; aunque eso terminaría con la amistad de ambos…

* * *

_- ¡Teme! Tengo que pedirte un favor ~ttebayo._

_- No dobe, no iré contigo en tu despedida de soltero a Las vegas, vi "¿Que paso ayer?" y no confió en ti._

_- ¡No es eso!_

_- Tampoco te prestare dinero, la última vez quede casi en la quiebra solo por tu adicción al ramen._

_- Teme, esto tiene que ver con Tenten ~ttebayo._

_- … Así que por eso también trajiste al Hyuuga-friendzone._

_Neji ni se inmuto, ya estaba acostumbrado a que el Uchiha lo insultara._

_- Ya entendí para que me necesitan, pero ¿Y si digo que no?_

_- No es eso ~ttebayo._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_Neji suspiro – Mira seré breve, Tenten quiere que tú seas el donante…- Sasuke lo vio esperando a que terminara su frase- pero yo no._

_- Y eso a mí que me importa… sería lindo que ella tenga un pequeño Uchiha ¿No lo crees?- Dijo Sasuke burlándose del ojiperla que solo frunció el seño mientras "grácilmente" le mostraba su dedo corazón._

_- Lo único que queremos, es que hagas de cuenta como si fueras el donante ~ttebayo._

_- Hn, hecho… a cambio, quiero que Hyuga me haga un favor a mí-_

_Neji suspiro, lo que fuera para acabar con eso – Esta bien._

* * *

Carajo, _¿Y si el niño salía con sus ojos? _Eso ni siquiera lo pensó en ese momento, ¿Qué no era un genio? Todo lo hizo por coraje, ¿Quién le mandaba a su amiga querer ser madre? No solo podía comprarse una mascota o una planta, no; ella era tan testaruda como para querer pasar todo eso sola.

* * *

_- Y luego le dije a Tsuki, mira ese vestido te hace ver gorda, pero tranquila no te odio por ser gorda; eres gorda porque te odio…- Neji estaba frustrado, contando hasta diez mentalmente, tenía que soportar esto; solo tenía que soportar un poco más para no verse como un imbécil. Prefería comer doce platos de dulce de Calabaza* que estar suplantando a Sasuke en sus citas...- Y luego la muy zorra me dijo que yo era tan fea que hacia llorar a las cebollas – Y qué razón tenía la tal "Tsuki"._

_- Oye – Dijo de repente la "cita" de "Sasuke" - ¿Qué tan grande es tu departamento? Yo se que eres de una familia muy rica así que supongo que ha de ser enorme… _

_- Ah, si…- Ya, estaba harto, esa interesada le colmaba la paciencia más rápido que Lee con sus entrenamientos. Era hora de usar el "escape". Tomo su teléfono y mando un mensaje "Plan B, ven y sácame de aquí" y no fue por que el restaurante fuera malo, de hecho se veía de lujo, pero no soportaba a esa chica… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Bah, no importaba._

_Después de unos minutos en los que fingía ponerle atención y ella seguía con su interminable monologo, Neji simplemente sintió como alguien tomaba su vaso de agua y se los arrojaba a la cara._

_- ¡Maldito mujeriego! ~ttebayo. Yo confié en ti Sasuke – Dijo melodramáticamente- Creí… que tu solo me amabas a mí._

_Neji y la chica se quedaron pasmados, ¿esa era su salida? Naruto definitivamente era un imbécil o un gay reprimido; aunque no podía decir lo segundo, el DEBIA de casarse con su prima. Naruto de repente se fue… ¡al carajo! La reputación era de Sasuke, no de él._

_- ¡Espera! – Neji se levanto de su asiento, tratando de "perseguir" a Naruto._

_-¡Sasuke! ¿Qué significa esto?_

_- En serio, lo lamento; como te habrás dado cuenta ya tengo a alguien – Y sin más, Neji se fue dejando a la pobre chica murmurando un "no puede ser"._

* * *

Neji se vistió de traje, hoy era la fiesta de compromiso de su prima con el gay reprimido y tenía que verse "formal" después de todo era algo así como su funeral… él tenía buenos reflejos; pero si Tenten se enojaba le lanzaría todos los cubiertos que tuviera a la mano y no saldría ileso. Mientras bajaba las escaleras recordó su plática con Lee.

* * *

_- ¡Yosh! Neji ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

_- Hn, no tuve opción._

_- Claro que sí, es el embarazo de nuestra bella flor es solo decisión de ella, ¡su llama de la juventud arde con la intensidad de ser madre!_

_- … Creo que ella me…- No lograba terminar la oración, como si la palabra mágica no pudiera salir de su boca._

_- Neji, mi gran rival… ¿Eso cuanto te tomo descubrirlo? ¡Wow! ¡Casi 14 años! ¡Pero no te preocupes! – Lee alzo su pulgar y sonrió- ¡Estoy seguro de que el bebé tendrá tus ojos!_

_Neji se puso pálido… no había pensado eso…_

* * *

La mente de Neji se puso en blanco, estaba viendo a un ángel pasar… junto a su prima, a la loca rubia, a la chica plana y a la hermana de Gaara. Era hora...

Iría la tomaría de la mano y la besaría... ¡No! Muy romantico para ser el.

Caminaría seguro hacia ella, la llevaría a su cuarto, el la desvestiría con los dientes... ¡No! Muy salvaje... pero tentador.

Solo le llamara, irán a un lugar mas privado a hablar y aclarar todo; claro, después ella lo usara de tiro al blanco por arruinar su embarazo.

- Neji, ¡mi gran rival!- Saludo animadamente Lee- ¿Listo para decirle tus sentimientos a nuestra bella flor?

- Lee, no estoy seguro de eso...

- Oh, entonces toma esto - Le dio a Neji una copa de vino - yo no tomo alcohol... pero no le pude decir a la mesera antes...

Neji se tomo el vino de un sorbo, no, no hacia efecto en el...

* * *

La fiesta era algo aburrida para su gusto… y al parecer también de Shikamaru que estaba dormido en un rincón apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de Temari, ¡era la fiesta de compromiso de la hermana mayor Hyuuga no un funeral! Además ¿Quién mandaba a la ojiperla a comprometerse con alguien tan impulsivo como para hacer todo tan rápido?

De repente alguien la tomo del brazo - ¡Neji! ¡Me asustaste!

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

- Claro – Al parecer, esto era serio; Neji no hablaba más de 2 palabras si no era importante.

Neji la jalo del brazo y la llevo hasta su auto.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- Cuestiono la castaña.

- Quiero hablarte en privado, ahí alguien nos hubiera interrumpido…

- Bien, ¿Te parece en mi casa?

Neji asintió, encendió el auto y fue en dirección de la casa de Tenten.

* * *

- ¡Hinata-chan! ¿No estás feliz? Ahora eres prometida del chico más sexy de Konoha ttebayo.

Hanabi levanto una ceja, ¿Enserio ese tipo iba a ser su cuñado? Su vida iba a ser un poco más difícil… hasta que su hermana se cansara de él.

- Si…- Su hermana estaba muy loca, ese tipo solo-me-visto-de-naranja ~ttebayo. Si, Hinata era muy sumisa y pasiva… y esto iba para largo.

* * *

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Ya me dijeron!

_Oh, mierda…_

- ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste!?

- Creí que Tenten te había dicho que yo era el donante.

- Esp… ¡Que!

-… ¿No era eso?

- ¡No! … Pero ahora mismo me vas a explicar esas dos cosas- Si había algo que daba más miedo que enfrentarte con un luchador de la WWE era Sakura enojada.

- ¿De qué hablas molesta?

- Tsuki una amiga, me dijo que tuviste una cita con Ayame.

- Oh, si… - Era la "cita" a la que obligo a ir a Neji.

_Mierda…_

- Ah… entonces también es cierto lo de ser "pareja" de Naruto.

- No sé de que estás hablando…

- ¿¡Entonces porque te acostaste conmigo!?

Ese grito fue oído por todos –menos Shikamaru, a él no lo despierta ni una bomba cuando duerme- los invitados de la fiesta, lo que hizo que Sakura saliera corriendo de la fiesta.

_Esto ya valió una mierda…_

* * *

I'm back! :3 perdón, pero no me inspiro mucho para escribir el lemon… pero ahora si! En el próximo capítulo habrá Lemon duro y salvaje~

Cambie un poco el fic, ya que algunas personas no le entendieron a unos aspectos; así que se podría decir que es el capitulo 4.2 (?)

Lo prometo por el meñique! En serio, de veras, de veritas…

Ya tengo el siguiente capítulo… pero sigue sin gustarme como quedo el lemon… :/ además de que enserio me duele la espalda y más abajo x.x (Estúpido y sensual patinaje artístico e.e)

Oh y aclaro, a Sasuke no le gusta Tenten… tal vez en el futuro, ¡Oh cierto! Me dijeron que les dijera "El esperma que no sirvió era de Neji, no de Sasuke; Sasuke es todo un semental que donde pone el ojo pone la bala y la tiene de 25 cm" ._. Enserio, ¿Tenía que poner textualmente eso?

Oh, por cierto; Gracias a las personas que me dejan Review a Vistoria-san, Mara-san, Dani24ela-san, tara-san, Kendall "Pelusa" Tomlinson (Bandana of a Rainbow), Shorty-san, Harmonie-san, Diana-san y Hikari-san… las amo~ ;A;


	5. Entre recuerdos y Alcohol (II)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no son míos, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Algunas escenas de este capítulo tienen Lemon; no creo que sea tan fuerte, solo es un aviso para que no me demanden.

Enjoy~ (~.w.)~

* * *

El departamento de Tenten se podía describir en una palabra: hogareño, tenía los muebles suficientes y combinados, al punto de reflejar a la dueña; hasta el montón de trastes en el fregadero. Neji había ido muchas veces, alguna vez se quedo a dormir ahí; Tenten le tenía la suficiente confianza como para darle una llave extra.

_ Era ahora o nunca…_

- ¡ah! ¡Que sensación tan hermosa!

Neji alzo una ceja, su amiga era algo melodramática- Estas loca.

- Sabes que odio los tacones. Así, que siéntate y ponte cómodo – Dijo Tenten quitándose el otro tacón quedando descalza.

Neji asintió, y solo se sentó en el sillón.

- ¿Quieres algo? Hay café, té, agua o creo tener algo de alcohol…

- No, estoy bien… además… tú no puedes tomar alcohol…

- ¿Por? – Pregunto Tenten

- estas embarazada ¿no?

- No, la inseminación no funciono; supongo que no es tiempo de ser madre -Dicho eso, levanto los hombros; restándole importancia - Pero bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo? – Pregunto amablemente Tenten.

-… - _¿Le decía o no? De eso dependía su amistad… ¡olvídalo! Eso no había funcionado; así que…_

- ¿Neji? – Pregunto impaciente Tenten.

-… ¿Te cortaste el cabello?

- No.

Neji suspiro, tenía que buscar una excusa… - Lo que quería era salir de ahí; era aburrido.

- ¡Neji! – Neji sudo frio… _¿Se había dado cuenta?_ – Me hubieras dicho desde un principio; yo me estaba durmiendo ahí – Tenten fue a la cocina y regreso con dos copas y algo que Neji distinguió como Sake.

- Si – Neji suspiro… _de alivio, se había creído su tonta excusa_…- Sera la fiesta de compromiso de mi prima; pero no soporto a su novio.

- Bueno – Dijo mientras servía la bebida alcohólica – Me pregunto si Naruto estará pensando ahora mismo en Hinata.

* * *

- Me pregunto si podre comer otro plato de este ramen… ¡Es delicioso! ~ttebayo- Dijo Naruto, acabando su sexto plato de ramen en la noche, con su pijama naranja ya puesta.

Y después de el grito de la peli rosa, la mayoría empezó por sentir un aura incomoda en la mansión Hyuuga; lo que provoco que la mayoría se fuera, obviamente después de la gran cena preparada y así se dio por terminada la fiesta.

Cuando Shikamaru despertó, abriendo sus ojos con pereza se dio cuenta que los únicos tres que quedaban en ese cuarto de la mansión, eran Naruto, Sasuke y él.

- ¿De qué me perdí?- Le cuestiono a Naruto.

- Oh, casi de nada ~ttebayo, Tenten y Neji se fueron casi empezando la fiesta, Sakura-chan nos revelo su relación tan _intima_ con el teme y se fue llorando, Temari te cargo y te dejo botado en el sillón, luego siguió a Sakura-chan, el teme se hizo bolita en un rincón, Hinata me dijo donde tenían el ramen en su casa y cuando regrese se había ido ~ttebayo.

-Ah…- No entendió nada, pero estaba seguro de que hoy no iba a haber "Acción" en casa de la chica de ojos verdes _¿o eran azul oscuro?_

* * *

- Pero, en serio; todavía no puedo creerlo – dijo Tenten, después de unos tragos – me gasto muchos Puntos de Acción* y Castiel* sigue sin fijarse en mi.

- Sigo sin entenderte – Dijo Neji inexpresivo. _¿Quién carajo era Castiel?_

- Obvio no entiendes… ¡si tu eres igual!

Neji levanto una ceja, sabía que Tenten no soportaba el alcohol; ¡Pero era el colmo! ¡Lee soportaba más!

- Pero, aun así… creo que terminare como la tipa loca de los gatos que sale en los Simpson… ¡ni siquiera puedo embarazarme cuando la tasa de natalidad sube!

- Hn. Suerte, supongo…

- crees que estoy loca ¿verdad?

- Solo quieres un hijo; eso es natural…

- No tanto si tengo que elegir a su "padre" desde un catalogo… - Tenten se rio, una carcajada sin nada de humor aparentemente.

- No veo por qué… tú podrías esperar y…

No pudo terminar su frase una ebria Tenten lo había besado; él por reflejo cerró los ojos y profundizo el beso poniendo sus manos en la cintura, mientras Tenten colocaba sus manos en el cuello del Hyuuga y las entrelazaba. Neji, bajo sus manos hasta las piernas de la trigueña y la levanto un poco; acomodándola en sus piernas quedando de frente los dos.

Tenten hizo un puchero y miro a los ojos del castaño – Neji, ¡Quiero un niño ya!

- Aja, ¿Y luego?

- mmm, no sé; supongo que después quisiera una mascota y luego un hermanito; mudarme a una casa más grande y entrenar niños en un dojo.

- Eso es mucho pedir…

- Neji, ¿me ayudarías?

- Supongo que puedo conseguir la mascota…

- Neji…

- … las casas con dojo son algo antiguas y caras…

-¡Neji! Cállate… arruinas el momento.

Y de nuevo sus labios eran tomados por ella; que al parecer no estaba tan ebria como él pensaba y en ese momento Neji mando a la mierda su autocontrol, él la quería más que una amiga; ella solo quería un hijo… y él se lo daría, aunque tuviera que "practicar" como hacer un bebé a diario. Se _sacrificaría_ por el equipo**.

Y mientras el beso a cada instante se volvía mas pasional y la batalla de sus lenguas ya no fue suficiente, Neji busco el cierre del vestido a tientas con una mano mientras la otra recorría el muslo de su "amiga", Tenten encorvo la espalda al sentir la mano explorar su parte más sensible soltando un ligero gemido. El ojiperla se separo de ella, subió su boca al oído de ella mordiendo su lóbulo y jugando con él un rato usando su lengua, después dejando un rastro de saliva se dedico a besar y lamer el cuello de ella, marcándola como de _su_ propiedad. Porque ella era suya ahora, _¿No?_

El Hyuuga logro bajarle el cierre, Tenten le quito el saco y empezó a desabotonar la camisa, coló una mano por dentro de ella y a Neji se le erizo la piel, el roce de la mano que hacia círculos imaginarios en su piel lo hacía sentir calor en todo el cuerpo. No era correcto en varios sentidos; claro que ninguno de los dos sabía lo que esa noche iba a desencadenar en sus vidas…

Tenten impaciente se movía sobre él, rozando el miembro del chico con la parte más sensible de su anatomía, simulando la penetración; lo que hizo que una corriente eléctrica atravesara su columna vertebral al saber que él estaba _así_ de _animado_ por ella. Se levanto de su cómodo lugar solo para bajarse lentamente su vestido seguido de su ropa interior. Neji trago en seco, su _amiga_ se estaba desvistiendo en frente suyo y eso lo excitaba, _aun más_.

Y como un felino al asecho, la castaña lo aprisiono entre su cuerpo y el sillón, Neji vio en sus ojos de chocolate fundido la determinación suficiente para que el continuara. Ansioso, tomo con sus manos los pechos de la mujer apretándolos y jugando con ellos, mientras ella volvía a su antiguo lugar gimiendo algo bajo para el gusto del Hyuuga; él sintió como las pequeñas manos de Tenten bajaban su ropa interior sin pudor alguno.

La hora había llegado, el contacto más intimo estaba muy cerca, Neji acerco su viril miembro hacia la húmeda entrada de la morocha y fue lento, como si quisiera no terminar nunca, Tenten solo gruño por lo bajo le clavo las uñas en los antebrazos; ella lo volvía loco. Dejo los pechos de su amante para tomarla de las caderas para ir más rápido en un vaivén enloquecedor, ella ya no se contenía por gemir tan alto que resonaba en todo el departamento mientras sus manos se entretenían con el cabello del chico, el solo apretaba sus labios para no gemir tanto como Tenten.

Sus cuerpos con una ligera capa de sudor estaban al límite, Neji supo que Tenten había terminado cuando literalmente grito su nombre arañando su cuello de paso. El ojiperla termino, gruñendo por lo bajo y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Tenten.

Después de unos minutos, Tenten se acurruco en el pecho de Neji quedando dormida casi al instante; él con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, cargo a Tenten y la llevo a su cuarto, se acostó junto a ella en la cama y al poco rato termino por acompañarla en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

* Bien, son del juego Corazón de melón (¡CASTIEL ES MIO; BITCHES!).

** Sacrificarse por el equipo es una frase que se usa mucho (bueno, por lo menos yo :P) y miren que salió bien sacrificado ewe

Bien, espero críticas y Reviews… no sé, lo siento leve y es el primer Lemon que yo escribo. Ok, un aviso: creo que el próximo capítulo va a tardar un poco… me lastime una mano (que ya me había fracturado anteriormente) y no puedo escribir tan rápido como quisiera. Tan bien, es el "pretexto" que uso para tardarme en este (Además de que el Lemon no salía como yo quisiera :V).

Dejen Reviews!

e.e al parecer si no pido que dejen reviews no lo hacen! (Han notado que amo la palabra Review [?]).


	6. How I lose my BF

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío, le pertenece a Masashi ~oh-se-me-ocurre-que-todos-quieren-ser-hokages~ Kishimoto ¬¬. Producciones .x3 no se hace responsable de lo que pueda suceder de aquí al final.

Enjoy~ (~.w.)~

* * *

-Sigo sin creerlo- Dijo Temari aun en shock por lo que minutos antes le conto su amiga peli rosa.

Sakura estaba en posición fetal en el sillón de la casa de Temari con los ojos rojos e hinchados y con el maquillaje corrido; al parecer todas tuvieron la misma idea y después de la "fiesta" fueron directo a la casa de la rubia de Suna.

- Si, yo pensé que el gay era Neji…

- ¡Ino-san! Mi primo no es de esos – Defendió Hinata.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Hinata, aunque eso explicaría su pelo largo y bien cuidado…

- ¡Temari-san!

Sakura al parecer no puso atención en la conversación, de hecho al fin de su relato dejo de hablar; sus pensamientos volaban muy lejos; recordando como si una película fuese sus ratos con el Uchiha. Ella estaba enojada, _¡Ella había sacrificado toda su vida amorosa por el! _Frunció el seño… era hora de madurar…

* * *

¡Oh! El mañana, cuando los pajarillos cantan, los niños juegan con sus Xbox con las cortinas cerradas, el sol brilla para levantar a todos; sin importar si ayer en la noche te desvelaste haciendo trabajo, te quedaste despierto hasta en la noche por descargar un otome game que al final no sirvió; o en caso de Tenten te acostaste con tu mejor amigo.

Y la chica recientemente mencionada, al sentir esos hermosos rayos entrando por su ventana hizo lo que la mayoría, cerrar los ojos fuertemente y darse la vuelta tratando de que su gran y firme almohada la tapara lo suficiente del sol para seguir durmiendo… _Espera_… _grande y firme_… ella solo tenía dos almohadas de tamaño estándar y muy suaves…Tenten abrió un ojo con pereza, cerro su ojo de nuevo y cuando logro que su cerebro captara el gran torso de su amigo desnudo abrió los ojos mas despierta y llevándose las manos a la boca tratando de no gritar.

_¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?_ Fingir dormir y esperar hasta que el despertara, levantarse, bañarse y luego tratarse como si no hubiera pasado o atarlo a la cama y hacer la versión practica de las 50 sombras de Grey… interesante, mas la ultima… mientras su mente repasaba los pros y contras de la tercera opción su cuerpo moviéndose en automático se dirigió al baño.

Cuando fue consciente de sus acciones estaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente, suspiro termino su ducha y salió del baño. Al salir Neji ya no estaba en su cuarto sino en la sala con el pelo despeinado y parecía buscar su camisa. Tenten se mordió el labio.

- Neji, tenemos que hablar- dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que el susodicho la oyera.

* * *

- Sakura, ya estas mejor ¿no?- Pregunto Temari

- Si, ustedes saben que siempre me anima desvelarme viendo las películas de Disney– Dijo Sakura, que seguía con los ojos rojos y un poco hinchados.

- Tranquila frentona, recuerda "El amor cambia tan fácilmente y deja una cicatriz dolorosa y por lo tanto debo dejarte ir"- Dijo Ino cerrando los ojos con expresión de sabiduría.

- Ino, eso es la letra de una canción – Le replico Temari cerrando los ojos y apretando el puente de su nariz.

- ¡En este momento fue lo único que se me ocurrió! – Replico la rubia.

Sakura suspiro – Supongo que la única que hizo algo interesante ayer fue Tenten… se largo a mitad de la fiesta con Neji.

-¡Oh cierto! Creen que ellos hayan hecho eso…- Pregunto Temari.

- Eso creo, si no ¿Por qué ella es la única que no está aquí consolándome en mi dolor? – Pregunto la peli rosa dramatizando un poco.

- Y-Yo solo espero que Nii-san no lo arruine- Dijo Hinata que se había mantenido callada la mayor parte de la conversación.

-Tranquila Hinata, seguramente estarán con el polvo de la mañana en este momento- Dijo Ino mientras pasaba una mano sobre los hombros de la ojiperla mientras la cara de esta pasaba por todos los tonos de rojo.

* * *

-¡Maldito cabrón! – Exclamo Tenten mientras su "blanco" esquivaba otro objeto que anteriormente adornaba la sala de su amiga.

-Hn.

-¡Ahora no jodas con tus monosílabos! – Grito la castaña mientras le arrojaba una pequeña gallina de cristal ~Regalo de Lee~.

- ¿Y qué quieres que diga? – Contesto sereno Neji que hacia lo posible por esquivar lo que la chica le arrojara.

- ¡¿Qué coño te pasa últimamente?! Siempre estas enojado y lo peor es que yo no he hecho nada…- Dijo Tenten más calmada y dejando de arrojarle cosas al hombre a tres metros de ella.

-Solo no creo que sea buena idea eso de que tengas un hijo- Soltó Neji.

-Neji basta…

–Algún día te darás cuenta de que fue mala idea pero será muy tarde ¿Qué pasara si conoces a alguien hoy? ¿Eh?

- ¡Basta!

- Eso de tener un niño sola no es natural…- No pudo terminar su frase, ya que la mano de su amiga había golpeado con fuerza su mejilla dejándola roja en contraste con su piel pálida.

- ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo? Yo… tengo miedo – Dirigió su mirada hacia el chico, conteniendo lagrimas – y lo peor de esto es que no puedo contar contigo ya que no quieres apoyarme… ni si quiera con el esperma de Sasuke estuviste de acuerdo.

- No fue el esperma de Sasuke…

-¿Qué?

- Fue el mío.

- ¡Que! – Tenten estaba furiosa, una cosa era no apoyarla y otra muy distinta era mentirle y "arruinar" la inseminación- Neji, sabes ese es tu problema – Sin contener mas las lagrimas de tristeza y rabia las dejo fluir libremente – Quieres controlar a todos a tu alrededor…

- Tenten…- Se trato de explicar Neji

- Es mejor no vernos un tiempo; estoy muy enojada contigo y esto no terminara bien – Sin pensarlo fríamente, la castaña fue a la puerta abriéndola e incitando a Neji a irse.

- Hn – Sin más, Neji salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás; el orgullo Hyuuga era primero _¿No es así?_

* * *

Hola personas! .w.

No estaba muerta, solo que después de mi lesión en la mano (estúpido hielo ¬¬) me llego un gran bloqueo mental… eso mas lo que debo de estudiar para pasar mi examen del viernes…

Ok, para compensarlo subiré dos capítulos en esta semana, como? Npi… pero bueno~ Primero, si leí la trilogía de las 50 sombras de Grey… que me dio una gran idea para un fic Nejiten… pero no estoy segura de que guste; la canción de la que habla Ino es Don't Cry de Park Bom (Que les digo, los únicos grupos que me gustan son BIGBANG y 2NE1).

Segundo… ¿Por qué pido reviews? Bien, Yo quiero estudiar Diseño y comunicación visual en la rama editorial (ser editora :V) entonces sus comentarios me ayudan mucho así se que les gusta, que no y que puedo mejorar, no es para subir mi ego… con mi mamá tengo suficiente.


	7. Un giro en la trama

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Créanme si fuera mío, nunca se terminaría uno a la semana (además de que se hubiera acabado hace tiempo .3.).

* * *

Al cerrar la puerta, se dio la vuelta y se recargo en ella; resbalando lentamente quedando sentada en el suelo, sin querer empezó a sollozar, creía que Neji estaba junto con ella y resulto que cuando pudo le hizo una zancadilla. Lagrimas salían de sus ojos y ella no podía pararlas.

De repente, haciendo que olvidara su miseria sonó su _hermoso y angelical_ tono, -Nota mental, debo cambiar mi tono de llamada… y dejar de hablar sola – Respirando y tratando de componer su voz quebrada, contesto.

-¿Hola?

- _Si, ¿Tenten-san? ¿Dónde estás?_- Se oyó una preocupada Hinata al otro lado del teléfono.

- En casa.

-_Oh… ya veo, esto… ¿interrumpo algo?_ – Se oía el nerviosismo en la voz de la chica.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh no! Solo me quede dormida –Rio tratando de fingir una normalidad inexistente.

- _Bu-bueno, las chicas y yo estamos en casa de Temari-san_…- Se oyó que algo se caía y un grito.

- _¡Tenny! ¿Ya lo hiciste con el Hyuuga?-_ Se oyó una elocuente Temari – _¡Temari-san!- _reprendió Hinata.

- Estaré ahí en unos minutos – Respondió la castaña, ignorando a Temari. _¡Oh dios! _sabía lo que venía, un interrogatorio peor que los de "La Ley y el Orden" mientras al salir cerraba la puerta y sentía un escalofrió recorrer su columna vertebral.

* * *

-¡Teme!¡Hinata me abandono! ~ttebayo – Decía Naruto afligido, mientras el Uchiha lo veía desde la puerta bloqueando la entrada para no dejar pasar al rubio a su casa.

- Hn, era cuestión de tiempo dobe – dijo Sasuke levantando una ceja, era demasiado temprano como para soportar los lloriqueos sin sentido de el rubio idiota.

- ¿Qué intentas decir? ¡Soy adorable! ~ttebayo.

- Eres un estólido.

- ¡Si no entiendo el insulto no vale! ~ttebayo – vociferó Naruto, despotricando contra el chico de pelo azabache.

Sasuke suspiro, estaba seguro de que no se iba a librar tan fácil de ese imbécil hasta que, una idea se cruzo por su mente… pero no iba a ser barato – Dobe…vamos por ramen.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Mi prometida no llego a casa anoche! ¿Crees que comprándome ramen se solucionará?

-…- Sasuke solamente se encogió de hombros.

- Esta bien, lleva dinero ¡Tu invitas! ~ttebayo– Grito Naruto antes de correr hacia su auto.

* * *

- ¡Cerda admítelo! ¡Takano le podría patear el culo a Usami!

- ¡Repite eso! – Grito desafiante la rubia.

-¡Takano…- Y antes de terminar su frase ya tenía sobre ella a Ino, con el impulso ambas quedaron él en piso, pero no termino ahí y empezaron a rodar.

El timbre interrumpió la batalla campal de las dos, momentáneamente… para seguir girando, Temari fue a abrir la puerta seguía en su cómodo pijama, al ver a Tenten en su puerta solo atino a decir – Te acostaste con Neji al fin, ¿No es así?- Al final de su frase arqueo su ceja mientras contenía una sonrisa. Tenten solo abrió los ojos y la boca para cerrarla casi inmediatamente, como un pez fuera del agua.

Vio a sus amigas girando por el piso y dirigiéndose a Hinata pregunto con la mirada – Junjou y Sekaiichi – Fue lo que contesto su amiga, comprendiendo logro emitir un "ah". Paso al departamento seguida con la mirada por Temari.

_¡Una salida!_ Pensó Tenten rápidamente mientras profería su grito de guerra - Todos saben que cuando salga la película de Yokozawa será mejor que los dos animes juntos- Ino y Sakura pararon de improviso, la vieron con odio y corrieron tratando de taclear a la recién llegada; Temari se puso enfrente de Tenten como una pared humana, parando a las dos chicas.

- Antes de eso… tenemos que hablar _Tenny _– Dijo Temari mientras macabramente giraba su cabeza hacia la castaña; Tenten sudo en frio, sus amigas eran peor que la Inquisición.

* * *

_Mierda… ¿Qué tan estúpido era?_

Al parecer los días de genio estaban atrás, había aniquilado, arrasado y devastado (junto con otros sinónimos) su amistad con la morocha, tan solo estaba preocupado por ella, pero su amiga era una terca y muy obsesionada mujer; que aun cuando él le puso argumentos para que no lo hiciera, _¡ella se enojo con él! _Cuando Neji solamente quería lo mejor para ella, un bebé desde el punto de vista de el ojiperla era un error… aunque con lo hecho esos meses demostraba que, juntarse con Naruto como familia causaba estupidez extrema o que no era tan malo. Seguramente era lo primero.

Neji suspiro por enésima vez desde que dejo el departamento de su amiga, sabía que cuando ella se enojaba lo mejor era quedar distanciado de ella un largo periodo de tiempo; a él nunca le había pasado, sino por la experiencia de la que fue espectador hace años, cuando Tenten se enojo con Temari; el por qué nunca lo supo, solo que durante dos semanas su amiga ignoro cualquier contacto con la chica de coletas para después seguir con dos semanas de depresión y luego de la noche a la mañana le volvió a hablar a Temari como si nada.

Tenía que concentrarse en ese momento, que, a pesar de ser domingo llego puntual a su trabajo en la empresa de su familia y al parecer; los empleados notaron que estaba un poco mas refunfuñón y agrio que de costumbre ya que su aura normal de "no molestes" cambio por un "acércate y te parto el culo en dos". Encerrado como una fiera en su oficina, tecleaba como poseído en la computadora hasta que su secretaria llamo a la puerta – Neji-san, Orochimaru-sama viene a hablar con usted.

- Que pase – Karin, al sentir que su vida corría peligro, se apresuro a cerrar la puerta y hacer su trabajo.

- Neji-kun cuanto tiempo- Oyó decir a Orochimaru cuando entro, su instinto sabía que algo saldría mal de ahí.

* * *

Holiwis! .w. como lo prometí, aquí esta otro capítulo; les diré que mañana es mi examen de Matematicas V (Geometria analítica) ;A; es un extraordinario que TENGO que pasar… mientras las chicas de mi país en este momento están seguramente haciendo fila para ver o ya están viendo a MBLAQ.

Takano es de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, Usami es de Junjou Romantica y van a sacar una película de Yokozawa Takafumi no baai *^* todos son personajes y animes de Yaoi… de la misma autora...

Thanks to… **dani24ela, sooyeon-i:** enserio gracias por tu comentario, leeré los libros… cuando pase mí extra; **Kim Ishida, Estelaluna**: todavía le falta algo de "acción" a Tenten no es seguro; **MTJ: **EN TUS SUEÑOS ¬¬ es MIO; **Kumikoson4:** la redacción da mucho que desear del libro, la trama no es la mejor pero es pasable; de hecho la leí por que según la gente era "hard", he leído cosas mas hard que eso y tienes razón con lo de crepúsculo.

_¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué quiere Orochimaru? ¿Afectara a Tenten y su decisión de ser madre? ¿Qué son las marcas en los cachetes de Naruto? ¿Qué le pasa a lupita? ¿Jesús es verbo o sustantivo? ¿Tendré más Reviews que en otros capitulos?_


	8. Soy mala poniendo títulos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto tanto como de que el Nyongtory es real. La historia es mia, mia, mia, _mi preciosa~ _ejem… sin más que decir.

Enjoy~ (~.w.)~

* * *

-Entonces… ¿Qué harás? Digo… además de posiblemente castrar a Neji con una regla- Pregunto Temari a su amiga.

Tenten solo suspiro, su mente era un caos y sus amigas la habían revuelto más – Supongo que hablaré con Sasuke, para que me dé una explicación- Al nombrar al Uchiha, Sakura se tenso momentáneamente – Y supongo que tendré que esperar unos meses para hablar con Neji en calma.

Se levanto del sofá de su amiga, en el cual había estado un largo tiempo y se dirigió a la puerta, salió… para volver a entrar a los cinco minutos.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Ino.

- Chicas… no sé donde vive Sasuke – Respondió, a lo cual sus amigas hicieron una cara de "¿en serio?" y Temari se golpeaba la cara con la mano.

- Yo te llevo – Salió en su ayuda la peli rosa y ambas chicas salieron directo hacia la casa del chico de pelo azabache.

* * *

- No me interesa – Sentencio Neji, harto de las horas (que de hecho solo fueron 10 minutos) en los que tuvo que oír a Orochimaru y sus propuestas.

- Pero… - Orochimaru levanto un dedo tratando de explicar lo positivo de su oferta; pero Neji fue más rápido.

- Karin, muéstrale a Orochimaru la salida- alzo la voz lo suficiente por el teléfono de oficina como para que su muy "eficiente" secretaria de inmediato lograra que en su oficina solo quedara él.

Al fin solo volvió a suspirar, mientras frotaba su sien con la mano; volviendo a llamar a su secretaria pidió una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza mientras volvía a teclear como maniaco en la computadora.

* * *

-¡Gracias por invitarme Ramen, Teme! ~ttebayo – Exclamo el rubio, que a final de cuentas logro entrar a la sala de su amigo.

- Hn, idiota… te cobraré mi el dinero con creces - ¿Cómo carajo entro el rubio después de ir por ramen a su casa? Se preguntaba Sasuke mientras Naruto se paraba de su caro sofá, noto el inicio la ropa interior del rubio… el muy estúpido no usaba cinturón. Espera… - ¿Qué no es esa mi ropa interior?

Noto como Naruto se tensaba mientras comenzaba a tartamudear su respuesta – Es-este mira… lo importante es que tenemos salud ~ttebayo - ¡Esto era el colmo! Se abalanzo hacia el rubio haciendo que cayeran en su sillón quedando arriba del rubio en una posición muy comprometedora.

* * *

Las dos chicas estaban enfrente de una gran casa, que para Tenten era excesivamente grande como para que solo viviera una persona ahí. Se veía muy lujosa y costosa hasta podría considerarse una pequeña mansión… _¡Dios!_ Pero si era la casa del heredero Uchiha, obviamente debería ser ostentosa, Tenten se reprendió mentalmente, no todos nacieron en una familia media –media jodida- como ella.

-No creo que este aquí – dijo Tenten.

- Conociéndolo bien, se que ha de seguir durmiendo.

- Bueno, pero ¿Cómo entraremos?

Sakura le sonrió de lado mientras revisaba junto a una planta que adornaba la entrada a la casa del Uchiha - ¡Tada! – le dijo su amiga mientras le mostraba una pequeña llave.

Sakura giro la llave, para luego girar el pomo de la puerta y mencionar un - Sigo sin entender por qué Sasuke siempre deja la llave ahí – mientras entraba a la casa de Sasuke.

* * *

- Sigo sin entender por qué Sasuke siempre deja la llave ahí.

Sasuke se volteo reconociendo la voz de la peli rosa, que en ese mismo momento entraba a su sala junto a Tenten y cuando fijaron su mirada en los chicos quedaron pasmadas.

- ¡No es lo que piensan! ~ttebayo – Grito Naruto mientras empujaba a Sasuke haciendo que cayera al suelo de sentón por el impulso.

- Te dije que Sasuke podría ser el seme – le susurro Sakura a Tenten - ¿Entonces que es Naruto? – Alzo la voz dirigiéndose al rubio idiota.

- Amm… - sin saber cómo explicarse, trato de cambiar de tema - ¿Han visto a Hinata? ¡No llego a casa anoche!~ttebayo.

- Se quedo en casa de Temari, pero ¿Qué… - antes de terminar su pregunta, Sakura era empujada hacia la salida por Naruto.

- ¡Llévame con ella! ¡Quiero verla! ~ttebayo.

Tenten vio al par con algo de vergüenza ajena, después vio que el Uchiha seguía en el suelo, pasmado - ¡Oye! – le alzo la voz al recién mencionado, haciendo que este la viera - ¿Qué le estabas haciendo a Naruto cuando entramos? – dijo mientras le ofrecía una mano para levantarse. Sasuke, vio una oportunidad, tomo su mano y con su fuerza hizo que ella cayera al suelo, sujeto a la chica de mas muñecas mientras se colocaba encima de Tenten.

- ¿Para qué viniste?

* * *

- Hinata-chan~ ¡Tu prometido guapo y súper cool vino por ti! ~ttebayo – Grito efusivamente Naruto mientras abría de par en par la puerta del departamento de Temari.

Quedo perplejo y algo sorprendido, al igual que las dos personas desnudas en la sala de la rubia.

- ¡Carajo! ¡Degenerado primero toca! – Dijo Temari mientras se cubría con los brazos mientras Shikamaru no tenía ni pizca de pudor y solo dijo un "que problemático" mientras la chica bajaba de sus piernas.

- … ¿Y Hinata?-

- Se fue junto con Ino a sus casas… ¡ahora largo! – Le respondió la rubia alzando su voz exageradamente.

Naruto cerró la puerta, mientras su pequeño cerebro reprimía el trauma que había pasado´, su inocencia se había ensuciado… solo un poco, su padrino Jiraiya lo había pervertido, lo suficiente como para saber que Temari y Shikamaru no jugaban Shogi cuando estaban solos.

* * *

Hi! :D Bueno, ahora subiré un capitulo los sabados L mi ultimo año de preparatoria es estresante x.x oh also! _¿Por qué espere tanto para subir esta parte?_ Porque creo que a la mayoría de las lectoras ya no les gusta tanto como antes… y eso me deprime ;A;

_¿Qué pasará? _

_¿la reputación de Sasuke y Naruto seguirá bien después de esto? _

_¿Temari es una tsundere? ¿Mi amiga (si, tu BoR ¬¬) leerá mi fic?_

_¿Ahora si me dejaran Reviews?_


	9. Y sigo buscando un titulo bueno

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, su interminable relleno y sus sexys ninjas no me pertenecen sino a Masashi Kishimoto (que si lee esto, esta advertido que lo mataré por haber matado a varios de mis personajes favoritos… y que no tendré piedad ¬¬).

Enjoy~ (~.w.)~

* * *

Neji, ya más calmado tomaba su ahora regular aspirina, mientras seguía concentrado en la pantalla de su computadora tecleando documentos importantes que lo harían a él y a la empresa Hyuuga-Uchiha un poco más ricos que antes. De repente se oyó un disturbio detrás de la puerta de su oficina, más un grito agudo de su secretaria, para luego ver entrar a su prima por la misma puerta que antes Orochimaru había cruzado para salir.

- ¡Neji-niisan! Levántate de ahí y ven conmigo – Dijo seriamente la ojiperla.

- ¿Hi-nata-sama? – Neji estaba confundido, _¿Qué hacia su prima ahí?_

- ¡Nii-san! Tenten nos conto todo…

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Eso no importa ahora! Tenten fue a buscar a Sasuke, a su casa así que…- Apretó sus puños y cerró los ojos con fuerza - ¡Deja de actuar como un idiota!

Todo paso en unos segundos, Neji se pasmo y quedo estupefacto; su prima nunca le había hablado así… y al parecer fue mucha emoción para ella ya que después de su grito su cara se torno de un intenso rojo mientras sus piernas fallaban y se desvanecía, cayó al suelo y Neji corrió a sujetarla y la levanto en sus brazos, mientras salía de su despacho aun con Hinata en brazos llamo a su _tan eficiente_ secretaria.

- ¡Karin! Llévala a la mansión, asegúrate que los médicos familiares se encarguen de ella o te despido- Dijo el ojiperla mientras ponía a su prima en un sofá cercano para luego salir corriendo hacia el estacionamiento.

La chica nunca había oído hablar tanto a su jefe… y lo peor fue que había una amenaza ahí… ¡Ella solo trabajaba ahí por Sasuke!

* * *

_- ¿Qué le estabas haciendo a Naruto cuando entramos? – dijo mientras le ofrecía una mano para levantarse. Sasuke, vio una oportunidad, tomo su mano y con su fuerza hizo que ella cayera al suelo, sujeto a la chica de las muñecas mientras se colocaba encima de Tenten._

_- ¿Para qué viniste?_

La mirada del chico era dura y fría como el hielo y sus palabras congelaron a Tenten un momento… pero ella no cedería; sabía como tratar gente que parecía tener un voto de silencio autoimpuesto y con más orgullo que sangre en las venas.

- Y-yo te pregunte pri-primero - _¡Geez!_ Parecía Hinata cuando iban en preparatoria, ¡Hasta con la voz algo aguda como ella!

Sasuke sonrió de lado, al parecer intimidaba a Tenten y eso _le gusto_ más de lo que podía admitir; lo que veía era la pequeña figura de la chica, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus habituales moños dándole un toque infantil a la chica - Simplemente lo iba a golpear hasta quedara igual de feo que Shrek… tu turno – Le respondió Sasuke, viendo los ojos expectantes, con un brillo de miedo en ellos; sus ojos eran tan expresivos que para el chico –y todos los demás- Tenten era un libro abierto.

- Vine… a hablar contigo – La simple presencia del chico le erizaba la piel.

- Bien, hablemos ¿te parece?

- ¿No podríamos hacerlo civilizadamente? – Sasuke arqueo una ceja, no entendía lo que quería decirle – Digo… mira ¡estamos en el suelo… y en esta posición!

Sasuke abrió los ojos, ella tenía razón… pero quería hacerla sufrir… a ella y a Neji un rato mas- A mi me resulta cómodo – Levanto los hombros, restándole importancia.

- ¿Por qué aceptaste la idea de Neji? – Tratando de restarle la misma importancia que él a su posición actual, ella debía interrogarlo.

- Digamos, que tengo otros planes…

-¿Cómo cu…- No pudo terminar su pregunta, ya que la distancia que antes los separaba, Sasuke la había roto, besándola con desesperación transmitiendo en ese beso una ira contenida, Tenten no podía decir que no había química en ese beso, era pasional y rápido… pero Sakura, estaba enamorada de él; y una cosa era pedirle su esperma para quedar soltera y otra era besarse con él y eso la asqueaba, no pudo pensar mucho tiempo ya que Sasuke mordió su labio, haciendo que ella abriera su boca por el dolor - ¡No! Por… favor.

Sasuke se detuvo y trato de fijar su mirada, que antes estaba nublada hacia ella, había culpa en sus ojos- Pero, ¿No quería un hijo mío? – Dijo junto a su oído para luego morderle el lóbulo haciendo que la castaña suspirara.

- Solo lo diré una vez Uchiha, suéltala – La grave y varonil voz de Neji retumbo en la sala, haciendo que el dueño de la casa hiciera lo que le ordenaba, soltando las muñecas de la castaña y levantarse; pero en ese momento no iba a admitir que por miedo.

Neji cruzo hasta ellos en unas zancadas, tomo a la chica aun tirada en el suelo de una muñeca, jalándola todo el camino hasta su coche donde la coloco en el asiento de copiloto, cerrando su puerta para luego entrar al asiento de conductor cerrar su puerta con violencia y luego manejar velozmente hacia un lugar más privado: su casa.

- Yo…- Tenten estaba en una especie de trance, pero quería agradecerle; no había sido como un príncipe azul… pero fue efectivo – gracias.

- ¿Estás bien?- Neji estaba enojado consigo mismo, si hubiera sido sincero desde el principio Tenten no hubiera pasado ese momento tan miserable.

- Yo… sí, estoy bien – Y como acto de magia, sonrió como siempre para voltear hacia el frente– de nuevo, gracias Neji.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

- Me beso… y mordió mi oreja- _¿Qué estaba planeando Neji?_

Neji, con una mano hizo que la chica lo viera a los ojos y noto miedo, miedo y culpa, todo gracias a él trataría de sanarlo, aunque terminara con su amistad por eso. La acerco a él y la beso, sin prisas queriendo transmitirle seguridad a través de su beso, mientras que con su lengua lamia el enrojecido labio inferior de ella. Tenten al principio dudo en corresponderle, no sabía si confiar en Neji o no; así que se dejo llevar por lo que sus sentimientos le decían. Neji se separo un poco de ella para llevar su boca al oído de la castaña lamiendo el interior y succionando el lóbulo tratando de sanarlo, mientras la chica gemía quedamente incitándolo a seguir.

- Él no hizo eso, ¿cierto?

- ¿hacer qué?- Tenten no entendía, y toda su cabeza giraba _¡Geez!_ Esto era mejor de lo poco que recordaba de anoche.

- Hacerte gemir – Regreso a la realidad con ese balde de agua, pero en este momento era todo o nada – Pero, tal vez estés mintiendo… así que tendré que revisar TODO tu cuerpo- Dijo sensualmente mientras sonreía de lado.

- Hazlo- su mente no estaba conectada a su boca y eso le sorprendió ya que ella no era para nada hormonal.

Con el permiso dado, el chico hizo como pudo para moverse junto a ella –haciendo sonar el claxon en el camino- al asiento del copiloto, besaba sus labios e introducía su lengua mientras sus hábiles manos subían la blusa de la chica causando espasmos en su cuerpo por donde pasaba su mano, en todo el auto se sentía el bochorno haciendo que su ropa empezara a estorbar, el ojiperla comenzó a desabotonar el pantalón de la chica bajándolo para luego aventarlo hacia la parte de atrás del auto y luego morder el oído que ese día no había tenido tanta atención.

Los gemidos de la castaña comenzaron a aumentar de volumen cuando el hombre que tenia ante ella comenzaba a morder su cuello dejando moretones, y luego bajar hacia sus pechos jugando con ellos mientras sus manos amasaban sus muslos mientras ella encajaba sus uñas en la espalda del ojiperla, _¿Cuándo fue el momento en el que se habían quedado desnudos completamente? _No se sentía disgustada, pero algo avergonzada ya que era la segunda vez que su mejor amigo la veía desnuda.

No pudo pensar en otra cosa, ya que los dedos del chico se encajaron en su centro haciendo que gritara su nombre para luego comenzar a moverlos lentamente– Tenten, que cuerpo tan lascivo tienes- dijo socarronamente Neji al oído de la castaña, mientras sus dedos tomaban impuso e iban con más velocidad, ella solo gemía con desesperación en respuesta- todavía estoy jugando y ya casi acabas… que tramposa- saco sus dedos, lamiéndolos ante la mirada expectante de Tenten. Subió las piernas de la chica a sus hombros, ella coloco sus manos en el asiento para tomar algo de resistencia a lo que venía, el chico se hundió en ella y con desespero comenzó rápidamente mientras la chica decía su nombre cada vez que tocaba un punto en su interior; la chica sintió una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo que culmino en su entrepierna haciendo que se viniera, Neji por su parte le bastaron un par de envestidas y los leves espasmos que dejo el orgasmo de Tenten para vaciar su semilla en el centro de la castaña. - ¿Y bien?- Pregunto la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas y el pulso a cien.

- No mentías- Dijo Neji sonriendo por lo bajo- por cierto; lindo lunar junto al ombligo.

La chica cambio sus mejillas sonrojadas por una cara roja y aun con la respiración agitada empezó a buscar su ropa y vestirse al igual que él, y ahora que lo pensaba hubiera sido más cómodo en la parte trasera del auto, salió del coche siendo observada atentamente por… _¿Qué era él? ¿Novio, amigo, amigo con derecho? _– Neji- El aludido solo levanto su vista- ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

Neji trago en seco. Era hora de confesarse.

* * *

Hi! :D Pensaba subirlo más temprano, pero bueno dormí como si me hubieran dado sedante para elefante .w. (jueves, viernes y parte del sábado). Ok, ya casi acaba; le calculo unos dos o tres capítulos más. Y como ya casi acaba tengo pensados otros dos One-shots. El primero quisiera que eligiera la pareja principal **dani24ela **así que dime de qué pareja quieres el Fanfic ^^; ya que ella siguió mi fic hasta el fin ~o eso espero~ y otra persona que quiero que escoja la otra pareja de la que hare el fic… será quien sepa de donde saque esto:

_Siempre habrá alguien más hermosa que tú_

_Siempre habrá alguien más inteligente que tú_

_Siempre habrá alguien más joven que tú_

_Pero nunca serán tú._

Hasta el próximo Sabado! :D


End file.
